Many fiber distribution hub vendors offer preconfigured fiber distribution hubs with space to hold splitter modules of specific sizes. A splitter module is a component used within a fiber distribution hub to split an optical beam from an optical fiber (e.g., a fiber in a feeder cable from a service provider) into multiple optical beams, and output the split beams to multiple optical fibers (e.g., fibers that connect to cables that provide the service to consumers). Since a splitter module from one fiber distribution hub vendor may not fit in a fiber distribution hub from a different vendor, a purchaser may be compelled to procure both a fiber distribution hub and splitter modules from the same vendor.